Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Fire Release Nature Type I don't know if this has been discussed already, but I was wondering why exactly does Naruto have Fire Release in his infobox? Shouldn't he not have it at all? He cannot actually use his own chakra or any chakra at all to produce fire techniques. Magnet and Lava Release I understand, but Fire Release is a whole different thing. He used an explosive tag to perform a collaborative technique with Gamabunta. Again take patience with me if this has been discussed, but I couldn't find it so I'm bringing it up. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 04:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Refer to many topics regarding the same matter all over the place. Guys list him as a Fire and Earth Release user because he did a Lava Rasenshuriken. He didn't mold those natures himself, so in my opinion he shouldn't be listed, but it's not like my opinion has any value around here or anything--Elveonora (talk) 10:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Go cry somewhere else, I'm sick of you playing the victim. Omnibender - Talk - 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't confuse cynicism with martyr complex--Elveonora (talk) 12:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) So can anyone actually answer my questions...? [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 15:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *He has it because he made a Lava release Rasenshuriken. Since Lava release is made of fire and earth nature. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 17:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::He didn't make the lava tho, Son Goku phantom did--Elveonora (talk) 17:13, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Can you stop it with your double standard, Elveonora? Naruto using Lava Release is no different than Roshi using Lava Release. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::And before this spirals into the realm of goddamnit, let's leave it at that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:50, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::@SSS, and you know that exactly because?... We didn't see how it worked in Roshi's case. But we know how it doesn't in Naruto's. So we either assume Roshi couldn't use Fire and Earth either and remove the natures from his infobox so it's even or that he could and keep them as are. But for Naruto, there's no reason to keep them--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::You have a point Elve, but I'm just going to agree with Ultimate since that is the majority anyway. We all know Son Goku provided the chakra needed for Lava Release, but Naruto made the technique. I guess the same thing applies to his Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan technique. So yea...it's what Naruto does with the chakra the beasts provided him. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 22:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::: For the sake of not flying into a fit of insane rage that this is yet again a topic being argued here (on this very talk page no less), with Elveonora using the same flawed logic that has been disproved every time he's argued it, I will just say agreed with TheUltimate. Elve wants to say Rōshi mystically has the same kekkei genkai as Son Gokū, but that they have no relation whatsoever, as a scapegoat to give him an excuse to unlist Naruto, but it will not prevail, because we all know the source of Rōshi's Lava Release, no matter how much he, or anyone else for that matter, denies it. Leave it at that for the love of all that is good and holy. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 23:06, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I never said that he had Lava KKG only Fire and Earth. Also even if he had, Lava KKG is quite common--Elveonora (talk) 10:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::At first I was asking. Now I am telling. '''Enough'. No new information has been provided and we will not have another endless debate over who is right and wrong. This ends. Now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Just chill?--Elveonora (talk) 12:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) being that every Jinchuuriki gains access to the nature types of their tailed beasts its safe to assume that even if the tailed beasts were removed that Naruto would still have access to said techniques. look at Gaara he had shukaku removed from him years ago yet he still has access to earth release. Actionmanrandell (talk) 13:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC)ActionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 13:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :When did Gaara use Earth Release? Also basic natures aren't hereditary, since everyone can use them, they just have to learn how--Elveonora (talk) 14:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Think he means magnet. Assuming, of course, thats what sand manipulation is. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 17:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Gaara can control sand sand is a specific earth release techniqueActionmanrandell (talk) 07:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC)actionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 07:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :And yet we have specifically named Wind Release techniques about sand. Omnibender - Talk - 12:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Yin-Yang Release I beeive we should add ying-yang release to naruto or delete them from truth seeking ball Because we can't say that Naruto didn't use ying-yang release while he use truth seeking ball which are ying-yang release. So we got two options 1 > Naruto don't use yin-yan release (TSB aren't yin-yang release ) 2 > TSB are yin-yan release (nARUTO USES YIN-yang release ) Because we can't say a=b & b=c then a#c . :TSB ain't YYR, it should have been removed long ago--Elveonora (talk) 10:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I've just edited them right now Long story short: when it first started showing ninjutsu cancelling effect, people added it to TSB. I agree with them not being YYR per se, and would like to attribute that effect to a separate technique, but the rationale of its use without the cancelling effect being a result of not having control over the technique, like shown with Obito, was enough for me to consider it, can't speak for others. Since every posterior of them was against senjutsu, we can't really say they don't have the cancelling effect. Omnibender - Talk - 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) In truth Yin-Yang Release should be added to every shinobi's page. the simple reason in order mould chakra for ninjutsu it's necessary to utilize both Yin and Yang. More over non-elemental techniques such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu are all Yin-Yang Release According to Yamato Actionmanrandell (talk) 13:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC)ActionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 13:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Actual age Many chapters earlier Minato told Naruto "Tommorow is day of your birth". It was quite long ago, so shouldn't 17 be in his infobox now?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Once the moon is gone and sun can be seen on the sky, then yes.--Elveonora (talk) 16:35, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Edit conflict. No. Go read the relevant topics in archives 15 and 13. Omnibender - Talk - 16:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) How come the flight technique is not listed as one on Naruto's techniques? Can someone explain it to me ? How come the flight technique is not listed as one of Naruto's techniques? Can some explain it to me ? --Solidedub (talk) 01:37, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good question, but this needs its own topic... ergo, not on the 'Actual Age' thread. Atrix471 (talk) 01:40, June 29, 2014 (UTC)